


Devotion

by tea_petty



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Handcuffs, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23799130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea_petty/pseuds/tea_petty
Summary: Arthur and she are bound.
Relationships: England (Hetalia)/Reader
Kudos: 58





	Devotion

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my Tumblr; tea-pettiest.

She remembered when she’d met Arthur.

He’d been polite, almost condescendingly so - the perfect gentleman, and consequently, the perfect ass to someone who caught his thinly veiled dislike. He’d seen the rips in her jeans, had eyed the ink embossed in her skin when the sleeve of her loose-fitting flannel slipped, and she had been so sure she’d caught his thoughts distilled in that placating stare - not a lady by any means.

He didn’t seem to mind so much as he handcuffed her to the bed though. One metal loop was around the wooden railing of the bed frame, and the other was around her right wrist. When she gave a sharp tug, the handcuffs were unforgiving as the metal nipped into the skin at her wrist.

Arthur had taken a seat in a chair a few feet away. He leaned back and lit a cigarette. She hadn’t known he smoked. He was watching her again like he had the first day she’d met him. 

Looking her over. 

She certainly felt like less of a lady now, though his eyes were almost reverent as they watched for the play of muscle, and generous give of her curves.

They were inside, in his home, but she still caught the chill of being exposed. She tried to pretend like she wasn’t sating the flutter of embarrassment as she reached up and held her free arm over her breasts. Her thighs were clamped shut.

He took a drag.

“Nervous?”

“No.” 

She couldn’t look him in the eye though; her cowardice betraying her pride, as was usually the case.

“It’s alright if you are. You’re naked and handcuffed to my bed - you don’t have a whole lot of control over what’s happening now, do you?”

“But I asked for this. We _talked_ about this.”

“True,” he nodded, “does that make you feel better?”

She didn’t know. 

Arthur stabbed the end of his cigarette into the ashtray on the desk. Then he stood up and went to her. 

“If you want to stop, just say the word and I’ll come to unlock you.”

He reached to cup her chin, and though his grip was firm, it was gentle and warm too. She had no choice but to meet his gaze now. Her nerves dissipated, and heat pooled between her legs.

“Okay.”

“Good,” he studied her for a moment as if contemplating something. 

Then he leaned in and kissed her softly on the mouth. It wasn’t the sort of kiss you gave to someone handcuffed to your bed, she thought, more so, the sort of kiss you gave someone you were watching a sunset with. She couldn’t help but lose herself in it - and in her head, they _were_ watching sunsets, their fingers interlocked, the sky painted in pinks and oranges and whites and reds, like the fireworks that starburst across the insides of her eyelids.

He broke the kiss, though his forehead was pressed to hers. His nose skimmed her cheek, and from this proximity, he smelled strongly of cigarettes, tea, and a little bit of aftershave. She dropped her arm, hoping he would be inclined to touch her. His eyes flicked down briefly to look at her breasts, and then they returned to her face.

“Tell me, what are you thinking?”

At this, she couldn’t help but laugh a little - a mixture of some uncertainty and humor. She wasn’t used to talking to him like this.

“I’m thinking about how well you kiss someone you don’t even like.”

“Who said I didn’t like you?”

Technically, no one had. Though a few months of tight smiles and the tiniest of small talk had given her a pretty strong impression. He leaned in again but didn’t kiss her. Instead, he tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, where she felt his breath.

“On the contrary, I rather like you a lot.”

Then he turned and went back to his chair, leaving her to burn at this.

Something looked different when he sat down this time.

“Now, do me a favor and open your legs.”

Ah, that was it. Legs. Usually, he had one leg resting on his knee, but here he sat with them spread. She also spread her legs.

“Good,” his voice was still light, casual even. “Can you spread yourself, so I can see better?”

She shifted backward, letting herself settle into the pillows. This felt better on her handcuffed wrist too, which could also rest atop his generous pile of pillows in more natural repose. She unfolded her legs again and snaked her arm down, fingers parting the curls between her thighs to spread her wet folds apart.

Arthur grunted. She’d never heard him make that sound before. She noticed the way his trousers seemed to strain at his groin. She grew wetter.

“That’s great, love. Can you start touching yourself?”

She used her index finger to trace at her wet slit, allowing her thumb and middle finger to keep herself bared to him. Instantly, her hips rocked at the sensation and she moaned. She hadn’t realized how sensitive she was already.

“Perfect,” he shifted in his seat like he was uncomfortable. “Keep doing that.”

She continued to stroke herself, and the wetness only kept coming. Her slick started beading at her inner thighs, and for a moment, she was worried about making a mess on his duvet. When one of her fingers accidentally caught her clit, her hips jolted and she let out a whimper.

“Put a finger in,” he instructed, his voice tight.

She obeyed and it went in without any resistance. She pumped one finger in and out of herself, but it was frustrating - it did little to sate the fire burning in the pit of her stomach. Without waiting for Arthur to direct her again, she slipped another one in, which was also met with practically no resistance, from how wet she was. 

This was a little better, sweet friction teased at her walls, and as she pumped, a myriad of lewd, wet sounds could be heard.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Arthur muttered and unzipped his trousers. 

She couldn’t take her eyes off of him as he pulled himself out. He was thicker than she thought, his tip red. When he started to slink his hand down his length, she started wondering how it might fit inside her.

They sat there, touching themselves, and soon enough, she grew frustrated with how unsatisfying her own fingers were inside of her. How her body was despairingly short on hands.

“You know,” she looked to Arthur, who had established a consistent pace as he jerked himself off, “it’d feel so much better for the both of us if you came over here and -”

“You think I won’t?” he glared at her, “this is just round one,” he grunted again, “besides, you look so fucking good like that, I need to see if you look like how I imagined you do when you’re alone at night in bed.”

Her cheeks flared at this.

“And what are you doing, thinking about that?”

The corner of his mouth twitched, and she could’ve sworn that he was smiling at her. Fuck, she could tell already that she was going to fall for him.

“What I’m doing now.” 

The image of Arthur touching himself, wearing only his briefs and tangled in the blanket she was sitting on came to mind. She tried to reconcile herself as the object of his fantasies, and something swelled in her chest.

“Right love, can you, grab your -” 

She blushed as he trailed off, grateful he didn’t actually say the word. In her experience, men never called them anything nice. 

“But then I can’t -”

“Oh for _fuck’s_ sake,” Arthur jackknifed to his feet, his erection bobbing with how fast he moved. He grabbed the key and went over to the handcuffs. When he drew near she could see that his hands were shaking. He fumbled with the key for a few moments and dropped it. When he bent down, he looked like he was ducking between her thighs, and she tucked the image at the back of her mind for future use.

“Bloody fucking -”

The handcuffs made a click as they released her, and she was reaching her newly freed hand to her breast.

Arthur batted it away.

“I can’t wait anymore,”

“Oh, thank _God_.”

She let him push her back onto the bed, and then two hands moved beneath her thighs and grabbed her, dragging him close to her with surprising strength.

She felt his engorged tip press to her slick entrance. He rubbed his cock against her, tracing the seam of her cunt, trying to prepare her.

“Please Arthur just -”

He began to push inside of her, and he watched her intently, watching the slight twitch at her brow. He was going in easy since she was soaked, but he was certainly thicker than her fingers. There was a faint burning as he slid in. She groaned.

“Is this alright, love? One of his hands left her thigh to cup her cheek. “Doesn’t hurt?”

She shyly let her arms find a grip around his neck, fingers playing with the ends of his blonde hair.

“It’s fine, you can,” her chest heaved with breath. The burning was gone, now she just felt his throbbing heat inside of her, and wanted to feel the friction it could conjure up inside of her, “m-move.”

He thrust into her and they both moaned. The hand at her face stroked gently across her cheek and then went to her breast to give it a squeeze.

She moaned and arched towards him.

“So sensitive,” he gasped, thumb stroking her nipple. Then he bent his head down to capture it in his mouth.

“Oh _Arthur_ ,” He gave her a sharp suck, and at the sound of his name, he thrust particularly hard.

With him inside her, the tension at the pit of her stomach was growing tighter and tighter, a closed fist. She canted her hips against him, trying to meet him halfway. As she squeezed around him, she felt him twitch inside her.

“S-sorry love,” his face was flushed, “it’s been a while. I’m -”

She held him tighter.

“Do it.”

His nose skimmed up her sternum, hopping the ridge of her collarbone. He nudged her chin up so he could better reach her neck.

“What? Inside?”

At the feeling of his mouth at the sensitive flesh, she arched again and squeezed him. The shivery feeling of her release was near - hovering at the edges of where she could reach. She raked her nails across his back, and though the thickness of his sweater spared him from any marks, he growled at the sensation. She felt his teeth sink into her neck a few moments later.

“Yes,” she gasped, “inside.”

His pace faltered slightly and he twitched inside of her again, but he clenched his jaw, determined.

“Right, noted,” he slammed against her. “You _first_ though.”

The hand at her breast went up and he dipped the pad of his thumb into his mouth before reaching down. His thrusts lost their pace again, and some of their force, but between the drag of him inside her and the way his thumb slipped against her clit, she was sure she was to be finished soon.

Pleasure jolted up her spine and her grip on him tightened. Her hips slammed against him in rapid-fire, and then suddenly the pressure released in her.

She came with a moan that bordered on a scream, and he pounded into her, trying to work her through her climax. His lips found her neck again, and through the fog of her release, she vaguely observed the tightness at her skin - he’d definitely marked her.

“Christ, you look even better than I imagined,”

She clenched around him, several times. His pace faltered and he twitched again.

“Fuck,” he grunted again, and she wrapped her legs around him, heels digging into his back. “ _Fuck_.”

His hips slapped against hers once more and then she felt the familiar spread of warmth in her as he came. He stiffened and buried his face into the crook of her shoulder. His grasp tightened just shy of painful, and she sighed, loving the feeling of his spend in her.

They both came down from their releases, bodies thrumming, breaths catching. She could feel her slick and his release collecting at her thighs, the sticky reward from their fuck.

After a few moments, Arthur raised his head to look at her. A clammy sheen of sweat covered them both and the room smelled of sex.

He swiped a damp lock of hair out of her face.

Her nerves came back with surprising vengeance and she watched him, waiting to see if the spell was broken.

“I told you,” he finally said and clutched her close, “I liked you.”


End file.
